En el Jardin del Edén
by Bloody-fan-of-hp
Summary: Todo empezó como una mentira piadosa, Todo terminó como una tragedia,Ginny Weasley, la culpable, Los celos se apoderan de Ron y la tragedia se apodera de todo el mundo Magico


En el jardín del Edén  
  
  
  
"Solo un hombre que es maestro de si mismo puede librarse de una emoción con la misma facilidad con la que inventa un placer"  
  
El retrato de Dorian Gray, Oscar Wilde  
  
  
  
-Sabes no se como decir, esto, pero...-La pequeña pelirroja, se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba, su cabello, lacio, solo esta a sostenido, por un pequeño y diminuto liston, se veía, realmente bella, bajo la luz de la luna, era luna llena, lo que daba como resultado que sus pequeños ojos marrones, se vieran aun mas bellos, la pequeña, pasó la mano, por su túnica rosada, para quitar las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban, tomó aire y continuó: -Bueno tu ya lo has de saber así que, Harry te amo-La pequeña se puso de puntitas para que sus labios rozaran los del chico, la sensación que sintió es difícil de explicar, no era bien definida, pero lo único seguro es que es una de esas sensaciones de las cuales por mas que pase el tiempo, nunca se olvidan. Harry se quedó paralizado, no respondió al beso, pero tampoco lo rechazó, solo se quedo ahí parado, el viento agitaba sus cabellos, negros, y la túnica formaba pequeñas ondas, El bien sabía que la menor de los Weasley lo amaba desde el primer día que lo vió, pero, no se imaginaba que llegaría un momento así, era muy estúpido de su parte pensar que nunca llegaría ese momento, la pequeña, Weasley tenía ya la edad de 15 años, y Harry ya no era el niño, que era antes, estaba en una etapa difícil, estaba confundido Ella era muy bella, pero, El no sentía absolutamente nada por la pelirroja, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, pensando que debía hacer, Estos fueron interrumpidos por el sosollo de Ginny, Harry se compadeció al verla, era realmente bella, ahí sentada en el césped, llorando, ni siquiera se había dado cuanta cuando lo había dejado de "besarlo" Bajo la luz de la luna sus rasgos físicos resaltaban mas, lo que la hacían mas atractiva, pero ¿Por qué no corresponderle? Fácil, por que El amaba a Otra persona, A Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, el sabia que tal vez su amor podría ser correspondido, Ella era inteligente, no tan bella como Ginny, pero inteligente, pero...al ver a Ginny ahí bajo las luz de la luna... "Harry amo a Hermione" la voz de Ron se interpuso entre todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos, No había pensado en Ron, Ron Weasley, también amaba a Hermione Granger,¿Pero eso que mas daba? Ron era estúpido, pobre y..Harry se reprimió así mismo, no podía pensar eso de su mejor, amigo, Harry miro a al luna con sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, y se acordó de Lupin, era luna llena...Harry, se inclino hacía la menor de los Weasley, le tomó la cara por la barbilla, y se acerco a Ella, y la besó, mientras todo esto sucedía, dos personas los observaban una de nombre Hermione Granger que estaba el la habitación mas alta de la madriguera y los observaba por la ventana y otra que los observaba por los arbustos, el nombre de esta persona era Petter P.  
  
-Te lo advierto Harry, le haces algo a mi hermana y ...-  
  
-Te utilizaremos para experimentar con nuestras bromas-Finalizó Fred Weasley mientras le daba un mordisco a una apetitosa manzana mientras los demás se reían y Ginny se sonrojaba -Basta, basta chicos no es gracioso-Intervino la señora Weasley, mientras apretaba con cariño la mano de Harry-Me alegro de su relación muchachos, en verdad nunca pensé que mi pequeña Ginny, andaría de novia con..contigo Harry-La señora Weasley intentaba reprimir algunas lágrimas, pero al final no pudo, Harry se sentía incomodo, solo le había dicho a Ginny, "Yo también te amo"No se iban a casar, ni mucho menos, solo le había dicho "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Se lo había dicho la noche anterior, una mentira piadosa, Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, que estaba sentada a lado de Ron, Ella no tenia una mirada de felicidad como la mayoría de los presentes, solo se le quedaba mirando fijamente a Ginny, ¿Por qué la miraba así?  
  
-Discúlpenme-dijo la señora Weasley con la voz quebrada por la emoción mientras se secaba con un pañuelo-Es que..  
  
-Miren-Interrumpió Hermione-Ha llegado el correo-Hermione Tomó sus respectivas cartas y se levanto de la mesa, no estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando números tan melodrámicos de la señora Weasley solo por el simple hecho de que Harry sea el nuevo novio de Ginny Hermione no sabia, por que pensaba de esa manera, los Weasley habían sido muy buena con Ella, cuando sus padres murieron el año pasado los Weasley se habían ofrecido, a tenerla en su casa, a pesar de la critica situación económica en la que Vivían Hermione sintió remordimiento de conciencia, así que tomó su correspondencia y se puso a leerla, carta de Hogwarts, el Profeta ,Propaganda...Todo era normal, La vida Seguía su curso monótono  
  
El tiempo pasó mas rápido de lo deseado, En las ultimas emanas no había sucedido nada interesante, Así paso el mes de Agosto, y la mitad de del mes de Septiembre, hasta que una noche, Hermione se encontraba en los Jardines de Hogwarts contemplando la luna  
  
-Hermione,¿No se supone que deberías de estar estudiando, mañana hay examen de pociones-  
  
-Vaya Harry ¿Dónde dejaste a Ginny?-Contestó ácidamente Hermione-No se supone que en este preciso momento Ella debería de estarte ayudando a llevar el equipo de Quidditch con la señora Hooch a pesar de que le has dicho mas de mil veces que no te ayude -¿qué tienes?.preguntó Harry extrañado de que su amiga se comportara así, bueno, no le debería de extrañar, de un mes hacia acá se había comportado de la misma manera  
  
-Nada, Ron me dijo que quería ser mi novio Harry no reaccionó, se quedo ahí,¿Ron Weasley?  
  
-Supongo que le dirás que no ¿Verdad Hermione?-preguntó esperanzado Harry  
  
-Por que he decirle que no?-Contestó Herminio mientras desviaba sus mirada de la luna y la deposito en los ojos de Harry  
  
-Por que..Digo, tu no lo amas ¿O si?-La mirada de Harry se encontró con la mirada de Hermione,La luna iluminaba el obscuro jardín, sólo estaban ellos dos, solos  
  
-Si te digiera que no ¿Qué pasaria?  
  
-Te besaría-Respondió Harry sin pensar lo que dijo Entonces No lo amo-Contesto Hermione ,Harry se acerco a Hermione y la besó, Hermione por su parte, lo tomó por la cabeza y enredo entre sus dedos, el cabellos negro de Harry, Mientras que a Harry,se le resbalaba la caja en la cual llevaba toda el equipo necesario para jugara al Quidditch. Finalmente esta cayó al piso, y Harry con las manos libres las llevo a las cintura de Hermione, Harry empezaba a desviara su boca de los labios de Hermione hacia el cuello, lo que provoco, que esta cayera al césped, Harry cayó encima de ella, estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, Los sentimientos de los chicos, estaban sin control....La luna brillaba con su máxima intensidad era también luna Llena, y las estrellas se veían claramente era un ambiente perfectamente romántico así que ¿por qué no? Los dos se amaban y los dos...  
  
-Te lo advertí Harry-Dijo una voz mientras tomaba a Harry Por el cuello de la tunica y le daba un puñetazo en la cara, lo que provocó que a Harry se le rompieran las gafas Harry alcanzó a distinguir, la voz, era la del Ron Weasley, Harry se intento poner de pie, pero, Ron se abalanzó sobre el y le dio otro puñetazo, Harry no alcanzó a esquivarlo, La nariz le sangraba Ron levanto de nuevo el puño para pegarle otro mas, pero esta vez Harry, se puso de pie ,y lo esquivó, Harry ,no quería pelear con su mejor amigo, pero otra solución no le quedaba así que, Harry tomo ron por el cuello, de la túnica, y con dos sencillos dedos, le dio un golpe el parte inferior del cuello provocando que a Ron se le interrumpiera la respiración Harry se limpió la sangre de la nariz, giró la cabeza y Ginny se encontraba ahí, paralizada, con un pastel de Chocolate en el piso, Estaba llorando, Harry se acercó e intento decirle algo  
  
-Eh..yo..no quise hacerle nada tu hermano-  
  
-Pensé que lo recordarías,-Gritó llena de furia la niña-Pensé que recordarías nuestro aniversario, de un mes,¡Que hermoso regalo Recibí, Harry Potter-Ginny se inclino, y recogió algo de pastel, inmediatamente después, se lo embarro en la cara a Harry y le dio una cachetada, mientras se echaba a correr hacia e l bosque Prohibido, Harry estaba confundido, estaba lleno desangre y de pastel mientras que Ron, No podía respirar, Y Hermione estaba ahí, acostada en el Césped y mientras La mitad de Hogwarts se encontraba alrededor suyo 


End file.
